I'd Rather be InLove
by TeenageLust
Summary: IchiRuki not a xmas oneshot. Rukia decides to stay in the human realm and Ichigo wants to know why, she'll tell him in one condition, she gets to fight the next hollow... erm, u gotta read to find out the rest. reviews are love. they make me happy!


**Disclaimer: **Not even in christmas, no not mine. Not even a single word in the songs I'd Rather Be in Love by bMichelle Branch._

* * *

_

**I'd Rather Be in Love**_  
_

"Is that your final choice Rukia?" Byakuya Kuchiki candidly asked his little sister one of the major decisions in her life.

"Yes, Nii-sama, I am certain." She bowed her head in reverence to her older brother. He nods in accord. He doesn't oppose with her verdict. Hisana would be pleased of her. Whatever her motives are, he was positive it has something to do with that orange-haired bastard. He still abhors the _boy_ and still couldn't fathom what his sister saw in him, but he is in no position to judge. She is Rukia; she knows what she's doing.

_  
__I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
_

"Ru-Rukia?!" A citrus-headed teenager stuttered when he saw the raven-haired midget in front of her locker joggling her books and notebooks in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled, her school things dropped from her little hands. Moreover, he just stood there, marveling if she was authentic, or was he hallucinating? Suddenly her aura changed and a foot-chin contact occurred.

"You baka! Be a gentleman and pick up my books!" She glared irritably; seriously, does this person even recognize that she's actually a _woman?_

"You stupid midget! Why the hell would I do that?! You are _not_ a _lady_! Only ladies deserve to be respected!" He said as he poised himself and nursed his aching jaw. She kicks twice as tough as a _man._ He mused to himself. She glowered at him and her blue-purple irises worked like a million daggers all out to slice him; he decided it was best to give up since he didn't fancy a curtailed and malfunctioning anatomy. He groaned and looked down at the now blank floor.

"Oh my beautiful princess Kuchiki-san! Was Kurosaki-kun being evil to you again? Don't worry; I will be gen-oof!" Keigo was cut off by a blow in the head awarded by Ichigo-the-not-so-gentleman. It seemed as though Keigo already picked up the books while they were having a commotion, where the hell did he come from?

"Shut up pervert!" Ichigo howled.

_  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
_

Her raven locks danced in a classy manner with the influential wind in their school rooftop. She knows Ichigo would have a lot of questions that's why she's waiting for him right now to start rampaging with his futile queries. Just as expected, he arrived,

"What are you doing here?" He started emphatically with hands shoved in his pockets.

"Same reason as you." Neither looked at each other, Rukia faced the railings while Ichigo leaned against the cold metal.

"Stop playing midget." His tone not changing, seriousness variable in his voice with a little hint of… happiness?

"I'm not." She matched his voice with hers. She let out a deep, sigh and continued,

"I decided to stay here Ichigo." She now looked at him with a slight smirk. He raised one of his eyebrows, scowl still plastered on his face but an indication of uncertainty dancing in his features. She moved closer to him. He looked at the midget in front of him, ready to defend whatsoever assault she was setting up. She gave him a chaste kiss in the cheeks and ran off to the stairs, blushing. Now that was something unanticipated, but he liked this line of attack better. Nevertheless, he needs to be ready to defend himself for her next attack and fight back. Yes, he liked that idea.

_  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
_

"Why the hell do you want to know?!" She glared at the pestering orange-haired teenager.

"I just want to!" He glared back. She paused for a moment and thought,

"In one condition," She raised her eyebrow in inquiry; he knew this was going to happen. He sighed and said,

_  
_"Fine, what is it?"

"I get to fight the next hollow." She stated with an 'I'm-posh-and-higher-than-you' attitude with a little mix of 'take-it-or-leave-it' tone and her modest arms crossed in her chest.

Hollow or Rukia? Hollow or Rukia? Hollow or Rukia? This is a tough one. He grunted but forcibly agreed.

"Fine, now tell me why?" He commanded.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Rukia's soul pager called. This is not Ichigo's propitious day.

"I'll get this, and then I'll tell you." She said and changed into her soul form along with Ichigo and went to the location of the hollow.

_  
And I feel you holding me _

Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved  


Zangetsu sliced his way through the hollow's mask. The hollow shrieked in pain and slowly vanished as tiny particles into thin air. Just as Ichigo's luck, the hollow was stronger than anticipated, the mulish midget was now bleeding in the sidewalk and glaring at her ought savior.

"I told you I'll get this!" She glared with her limping form as he walked nearer to her flaccid figure.

"Shut up midget, can't you see you're bleeding?!" He glared back can't she just thank him? Even _just_ once? She was about to collapse when he caught her midway. She was now against his chest and a blush crept it's way to Rukia's facade. Ichigo soon after realized their awkward position, gained the same red tint and helped her balance herself.

"Baka. I said I was gonna get this one."

"Yeah you did, and it got you. Now tell me the reason." She is perpetually obdurate isn't she?

"No."

"A deal is a deal, midget." There is no way he was going to let her get away with this.

"But you killed the hollow!"

"Before it could kill you!" True, if he didn't slice up that hollow in time she could be the one lying cataleptic, considerably, lifeless yet again. She only grunted in retort. He finally won.

"Well? What is it?" He questioned again.

"Uh…" a blush filled her cheeks again as she looked away. She would never tell him that he was the reason why she decided to stay here. No.

"Because… uh… they don't have Chappy shows in Soul Society! Yeah! That's right! I love Chappy so much I gave up everything for it!" She cheered like a kid. And of course, bled more. He caught her when she grunted in pain and wobbled.

"Really Rukia, you're not a good liar. And will you please be more careful? Jesus, you're getting me sick worried about you." He recklessly muttered as he held her closer and tried to make her sit in the pavement.

_And I feel you holding me _

Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  


Worried? Did she hear it right? He was worried about _her?_ Or was she delusional? Is it true?

"W-Worried?" She asked inquisitively at him as if he was three-headed. He stopped and blushed, madly. He continued to put her down trying his best not to look her in the eye. Did he say it aloud? Damnit. He did. No point denying it right?

"Uh… yeah…" He scratched his head imprudently and looked away. Wait, she was changing the topic. She was supposed to be the one in question and he was supposed to intrigue her!

"You're changing the topic! Tell me why you're here?!" Yes, that's right, throw it back.

"Oh. Uh…" Now it was her. She mumbled something incoherently to herself that sounded like 'stupidbastardyouidiotbitch'.

"Did you really mean what you said Ichigo?" She didn't bother answering his question, if his answer is positive in this question, then she'll pray tell.

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes. She looked like a helpless puppy abandoned, and bleeding, and yes, she was bleeding. He scratched his foolish head again.

"Yeah…" he said and looked down in the ground, his feet seemed interesting, and he was wearing a sock, which looked cute, amusing enough. Her heart leaped and her cheeks burned, her lips formed a smile as if she was a happy child.

"The reason…" she looked down, and he looked at her but met her raven locks.

"I'm here… is because… of you…" Did she just? Yes. Now he was smiling. Wait,

"What? Why?" Oh my God, how shallow is he? She looked at him with pure mistrust. Is he really that dumb? Or maybe he just cared about her as a friend, oh God, she was the stupid one.

"Oh no…" now he's very confused. "You don't have to reciprocate the feelings Ichigo." She said, and she could've sworn she heard her heart breaking.

_And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
_

He let out a short chuckle and lifted her off the ground bridal style. Fast but careful he didn't want to hurt her more than she's hurting now, she's bleeding for goodness sake!

"I-Ichigo… what are you doing?" She wanted to struggle from his grasp but she's useless, she wants this, even though her mind kept on screaming for her not to. He scowled again and said,

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying you." She still didn't understand him, she just told him how she felt, he obviously doesn't feel the same way, and now he's carrying her! Males, they are so confusing.

"Ichigo, I could walk you know." She tried to hide the blush that never seemed to leave her face.

"Yeah right, and bleed to death before you get healed." He snorted as he started walking. She remained silent and looked away from his face. He stopped abruptly and commanded,

"Rukia." She was startled.

"Yeah?" She looked at him intently, what more would he say? Hadn't he broken her heart enough?

"The feeling's mutual." He smirked and she was bemused again.

"What?"

"Jesus, you ask too many questions." With that, he pressed his lips against hers softly. She was stunned and both of them looked rosy. She looked at him with huge, quizzical, petrified eyes but soon smiled. He grinned back. Not the usual phony grin he uses, but a smile exceptionally for her and hers only. She reached up his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, a deeper, more passionate one. They pulled away both out of breath, but both sheepishly smiling.

"Where are you taking me?" She never stops asking does she?

"Home." He scowled again. She is totally annoying, why the hell does he love her?!

"But this is the way to your house my house is on another direction!" She yelled.

"Shut up."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." Both wore an indiscernible smile as they continued to bicker all the way to _their home._

_And I feel you holding me, oh_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Yeah, the really got no connection to the story whatsoever, it was just the song that gave me an inspiration to write this thingy. lol. actually, its like a sorry gift/story to u guys because my story 'Law of Attraction 101' is gonna be in a long term hiatus. oh well, Merry christmas and happy new year. wee! and Amerie-san, tnx for beta-ing this and my other stories, wee!


End file.
